Luigi
Luigi (ルイージ, Ruīji) is the designation given to an ancient extra-dimensional being that appeared within Hueco Mundo 1,983 years ago. Of race and origin unknown to Soul Society, he is feared by Shinigami, Hollow, and Quincy alike. Appearance The form that all corporeal beings see Luigi take is that of a somewhat diminutive man with an astonishingly well-kept moustache. He wears green clothes, blue overalls, white gloves, brown shoes, and a green cap with the letter 'L' emblazoned on it. While most assume this to stand for "Luigi", it is in fact an ancient rune that signifies the Order of Nn'tnn'duu, an ancient pantheon of deities that Luigi hails from. Personality Hailing from an ancient dimension that has long since abandoned the concept of emotions, Luigi bears no personality to speak of. However, when attempting to extinguish the souls of his victims, he takes on the personality of a coward so as to prevent said victims from noticing his true intentions. Despite this front, he maintains the code of the ancient ones, dictating that all beings, living and deceased, exist only to become sustenance for himself. Plot Use your imagination. Powers & Abilities Transdimensional Flight: Luigi possesses the remarkable ability to traverse between different dimensions. When a dimension has been completely sapped of any remaining life, Luigi can teleport to a new dimension with astounding speed. He moves so quickly that he has not yet become a memory to those whom he destroyed last, for their destruction and existence maintain singularity in the eyes of the ancient ones. Transcendant Hand-to-hand Combatant: Though he rarely resorts to fighting with his bare hands, Luigi's prowess in hand-to-hand combat is noted to surpass even the gods of fighting. He holds back from using his fists primarily because a simple flick of the wrist would cause irreparable damage to whichever dimension he is in. The feeling of being attacked by Luigi has not been recorded, for all beings scoff at the very notion of surviving one of his blows with their existence intact. He describes his fighting style as "winning by doing absolutely nothing." Stare of Death: Perhaps his most feared technique, Luigi is capable of erasing the existence of any being he chooses simply by staring at them for a brief period of time. He not only erases his victims' existence, but any evidence or memory of their ever having existed. All records or notes of his victims' lives are eliminated forever, with only the vaguest hint that anyone was there remaining. *'Stare of Conversion': If he so chooses, Luigi can instead refocus his stare into converting his victims into his followers. Should he stare long enough, he could potentially transform his target into another Luigi. Hating competition, Luigi has only ever utilized his stare to this effect once. Soul-Draining Arts: In order to keep himself sustained, Luigi feeds on the life force of all corporeal beings within a given dimension. To do this, he uses a unique soul-draining vacuum cleaner. Built by the ancient ones for nefarious purposes, Luigi can drain a being of their existence with as much ease as one would use when drinking Pepsi with a straw. This process is especially deadly to any construct within Soul Society or Hueco Mundo, as the device is capable of stripping away the Reishi that forms all spiritual beings. Hueco Mundo's ruinous appearance came from Luigi utilizing the device to clean the bathroom, and inadvertently destroying the entire plane of existence. Trivia *I know what you're thinking. "That's just Luigi from the Mario series, isn't it?" Wrong. This is a completely original design and concept, and anyone with eyes can see that this Luigi and the video game Luigi are two completely different characters.